Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by XxMaskedPuppetxX
Summary: There is several new kids in Konoha High School, and a small group of friends decide to show them around. [3rd story]


Ayame: ok…so this is my third story…

Yui: Yep!

Ayame: well some warnings…the main pairing is straight, but there is going to be some yaoi scenes…

Yui: Really?! 8D

Ayame: yeah… -.-" (steps away from the big yaoi fan)

Yui: who? Who?!

Ayame: you have to guess…

Yui: aww! No fun!

Ayame: well I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: Ayame does not own _Naruto_

_----------x----------------x--------------------x--------------x---------------x----------_

Chapter 1: The New Kid

Walking down the street to the high school, three girls giggled as the red headed one of them told jokes. The tallest girl had long, grayish-white hair and bright red eyes; the medium one had short black hair and snowy clear eyes; finally the shortest one had medium length red hair and dark green eyes that turned black at night. All three wore and grey skirt, white long-sleeved shirt with a green ribbon/tie around the collar, black school shoes and knee-high, green socks, which was their school uniform. They walk together on the sidewalk near the gate, chatting about many things. "Come on, Aya, there is no way that's true!" the tallest one chuckled to the smallest.

"Yes it is! I swear on my mother's grave!" the girl remarked.

"Your mom's not dead." The third gave a questionable look at the girl.

"Not yet, Hinata, not yet." Ayame laughed (a/n. Yes I'm in this story! Hahahaha!)while dodging a hit from the other girls. "Hey! You tried to hit me! Hinata, Yui your big meanies!"(A/n. Yui: I'm in this story too! Hahahaha!)

"Ayame that was a very rude thing to say!" Hinata scold and Yui did the 'shame on you' sign with her fingers.

"So what? It's not like that bitch is gonna hear me." she pouted with hatred in her eyes. "All I know is that she is dead to me. It's just me, onee-chan and nii-san!" Hinata and Yui looked down not wanting to say more. When they were ready, Ayame stood straight and turned around to the path to the front gate. "Anyways…I swear that I met a boy from hell at the park with the same kind of bear as me…" The three continued to walk with the conversation about the new kid going to their school. "I told you!!" Ayame taunted as she pointed to a boy sitting next to a tree in the school yard. He had messy red hair, like Ayame's, and dull sea green eyes. He wore the school's uniform(black shoes, black pants, black jacket and white undershirt) and had his school bag next to him. Hinata looked at him curiously as Yui gapped.

"I-I guess you were right Aya…" Yui stammered as she pulled out a dollar from her school bag. Hinata nodded softly as she did the same. Ayame smiled (a/n. like this X3) as she put their money in her bag. The three began walking over to the boy until a certain teacher popped out of nowhere in front of them with his favorite student following.

"Are you three youths heading to class? The wonderful school bell will ring in a few seconds!" Gai-sensei cheered to the three as his teacher's pet Lee smiled with tears. Yui blushed as she chated with Lee, while Ayame and Hinata rolled their eyes. Suddenly Hinata came up with a brilliant idea and whispered to Ayame to play along.

"Of course we were Gai-sensei, but we then we thought it would be to escort the new kid and show him around!" she smiled as she pointed to the tree where the boy was, whom did not hear a thing they said. Ayame smiled as well and held her hands together and placed on her biggest puppy dog eyes in front of the teacher.

"Unfortunatly, we can't show him friendship if we are late for class! Oh, if only there was something someone could do so we can show him around and not be tardy!" she cried while looking up at him. Gai-sensei thought about this little youthful situation for a little while, until he came up with a wonderful plan.

"How about I give you four passes to roam around the halls and give him the youthful tour!" he smiled with his good guy pose. The two girls "praised" him while saying many different signs of gratitud. After several minutes, he handed them the passes and left to find more youthful things with his favorite student behind him.

"Bye Lee, see ya soon!" Yui called as he walked away. She walked back to her group and looked at them confussed as the two glaired at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Yeah. it's called a lovebite!" Ayame teased knowing her best friend had not only a crush on that boy, but also on the noble Neji Huuyga. The two girls shook their heads shamefuly and handed her the pass. "Well let's go..." she sighed as she began to walk to the other red head.

Getting the feeling he was being watched, the boy looked up to see emerold green eyes looking back down on him. He went an inch back to realize it was the girl he saw in the park the day he just moved here. He looked behind her to see there was two other girls with her looking at him curiously as well.

"Hello again! How are you? How was your weekend? What about your family? What do you think of this school so far? Are you going to say anything?" Ayame asked at a record speed annoying him on purpose so he would talk. He just stared blankly at her thinking about whether he should tell her to leave or not.

"Ayame, your annoying him... and me." Yui complained as she lightly hit her friend on the head. Hinata just sighed as a chibi version of Ayame began to cry muttering things like "big meanie" or "stupid head". Hinata politly appologized and bowed to show her respects to the boy. He didn't care, however, and just stood to walk away.

"Wait! Please don't go! I wanted to introduce you to my friends... and to maybe show you around..." Ayame looked at him with begging eyes. He looked back, but was unfaced by the look she gave. When he was about to object, Hinata cut in and explained how they got passes to be out of class. Realizing that there was no way out of this, he slowly nodded his head and sighed. The three girls cheered a little, then Ayame and Hinata took one of his arms in theirs, afterwords. They began walking towards the school as the bell began to ring, but they didn't worry about being late.

"So what's your name?" Yui asked as they walked.

"...Gaara Subaku..." he answered calmly.

---------x-----------x----------------x----------------x---------------x-----

Ayame: there you have it!

Yui: there was no yaoi in that!

Ayame: that was just the first chapter and i said there would be some not all... -.-"

Hinata: either way that was a good chapter aya.

Ayame: thank you Hinata! (hugs hinata)

Hinata: thats what friends are for (hugs ayame)

Yui: T.T hey don't leave me out of it...

Ayame: the next chapter is called _Here Comes the Siblings and a Brainiac too!  
_  
Everyone: please review! D


End file.
